Avatar: Aftermath
by ZoooeeexD
Summary: My Oc Lan'ak is Netiri's sister and this is the story of how she found love I really suck at the whole summary thing but just give me a chance.T just in case.


**A/N: Ummmm...so this is my second story but the first one died in my brain so I'm trying again and this one will be more sucessful (hopefully) so if I even have any readers (which I doubt) read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar (although I would like to meet the guy who did).**

Chapter One

I'm Lan'ak and this is the story of how my people picked up the broken pieces of their lives and I found love. After the war ended my sister, Netiri and her new found mate Jakesully or Toruk Makto as the people like to call him, led us to a new Home Tree which was even bigger than the old Omiticaya tree, but a dull ache still rang through my chest when I thought of how much it reminded me of our old home. Everything was perfect and I was finally finished with my warrior training officially I am a woman although I'm only sixteen years old the problem now was mating I had to wait until I got older (thank eywa)but men still gave me looks that suggested I was already theirs'. I knew I was pretty but they should be a bit more modest!

Although the Skywalkers were intense threat humanity was taking another approach except they weren't using corrupt soldiers and spineless CEOs. They were using teenagers so they would have a head start on their careers as scientists. They were going to use the Avatar program Dr. Augustine had once run and hopefully it would go well I doubted that very much although most of them were my age they were very wealthy. And Jake told me that sometimes when a child is brought up rich they become spoilt meaning that they thought they could have everything they wanted. Jake said there was nothing worse than a spoilt rich kid and I believed him although I speak English he knows way more about the odd ways of human nature. I was restless the night before and when I finally fell asleep I dreamt of tons of little kids like the humans I had seen on base except they were tall as trees and had chased me. I woke up abruptly the next morning breathing hard. I shook it off and got dressed.

Netiri gave me strict instructions on what to wear; she said not to wear the usual leather necklaces that just barely covered my breasts that I usually wore but a beaded top that covered all of my breasts. I grabbed my bow and raced down the tree to get some breakfast, I love to go fast and mother often tells me to slow down and enjoy life. I got a fruit just as Jake and Netiri came in." I see you Jake and Netiri." I say in Na'vi with my mouth full. They both chuckle and greet me back. After we finish eating and Netiri finished pulling my hair out of my head just to put braids and beads in it we went to our direhorses and raced each other there. Jake won but I still had fun it calmed my nerves a bit. The kids were already there lined up and waiting for us and as we drew nearer I got nervous all over again. I deftly climbed off the horse and walked up to them. They stared. Hard. I was tempted to actually hiss at them so they would stop looking at me but Netiri started talking before I could. "Welcome children. We hope you find Pandora comfortable. There are some things to go over first." She nodded to Jake to continue "Our job is to make sure that you all make it back to earth in one piece. The jungles of Pandora are very dangerous and you must understand that safety is always first. Very few of you will be selected to visit our clan and rights of passage are too dangerous for anyone to participate in. tomorrow will be your first test run of your avatars. Today will be a day of much needed rest." I look around and saw that he was right they all looked like they would fall asleep on the spot.

Mr. Norm came out and took them to the bunks but not before he challenged me to a game of basketball one on one, I happily agreed. I went to the cabin where the scientists kept their avatars and their clothes and took a pair of shorts, a black shirt, and a pair of boots. I changed and raced out going top speed to the basketball court as always Mr. Norman wasn't there because Mr. Max was probably giving him a hard time about over using his avatar when it got shot only months before. I decided to practice so I just shot free throws I was getting bored really quickly I went all the way to one end of the court and then dribbled my way up when I was close to the hoop I launched myself in the air and landed a 'slam dunk' (Norman's words not mine) with one hand. I hung to the rim for a while and then landed. I got the ball and my ears swiveled to the sound of breathing I whirled around and saw Norm walking towards me in his avatar form. "You've been practicing?" He asks and I nod. "What took you so long?" I asked and he scowled lightly. "Lily was worrying about my unstable avatar as always." I smiled knowingly. Lily has had feelings for Norm since the first day they met but sadly he is oblivious to anything around him besides plant samples. "Come on let's play." He says I dribble the ball weaving it in and out o my open legs just to get the feel. I darted off but Norm had reflexes just as good as mine so he caught up quickly. He stole the ball and I chased after him, he went in for a shot but I blocked it. This went on for hours more until we were both drenched in sweat and we were tied 20 to 20. I dribbled teasingly and Norm kept muttering "What you got? What you got?" over and over again. I faked right and went left leaving Norm in my trail of dust. I launched myself into the air and dunked the ball." Must you always end a game so dramatically?" Norm asked when we started heading back I shrugged grinning. "Maybe but I still won." He rolled his eyes and went into the shack I took a shower and then put my clothes back on with my bow slung on my back. "Where are Jake and Netiri?" I asked he shrugs." They're probably at target practice." I smiled and then went to go find them calling my thanks over my shoulder.

Norm was wrong, they weren't practicing, and they were in fact eating each other's faces off in the shack." Ewwwwww!" I had said throwing a hand over my face they separated from each other with a nasty wet sound. "Umm…I was just coming to ask when we were leaving but if you want to stay her that's fine with me." I said backing out the doorway. Neytiri stood up obviously embarrassed," No we'll leave now." I grinned toothily at her flustered voice. "Whatever you say." I heard her sigh knowing I was probably going to tell my closest friend Janii who had a very huge mouth. They followed me out and I hopped on my horse and went out of the gate that Norm had opened when we got outside I smiled at him as we ran out. The whole way back I was thinking of those teenagers. Although they were all my age I doubted highly that all of them would like me. One girl or boy would definitely dislike me for some odd reason. Even though I didn't really care Neytiri and Jake said that I was spending all my time there so I wouldn't want to spend time with people who didn't like me. Thinking about this made me nervous all over again and I could barely eat and when I went to bed I couldn't get comfortable. It was infuriating so I decided just to go out for a walk around. I went to my favorite spot by the waterfall closest to our Hometree in a tree on a very high branch that curved and cradled my body I gazed at the sky for a while and then fell asleep completely at peace.


End file.
